


With Your Hand In Mine

by biswholocked



Series: JWP 2015 [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Abduction, Attempt at Humor, Community: watsons_woes, Dancing, Declarations Of Love, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4365539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biswholocked/pseuds/biswholocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dance with me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Your Hand In Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day seventeen of JWP. The prompt was to incorporate humor into our piece; I tried. 
> 
> I found a very lovely quote that reflects what I'd imagine John and Sherlock dancing together would be like:  
>  _“He was shockingly easy to follow. The pressure of his hand, the step of his foot, the angle of his frame... it was like reading his mind."_

“Dance with me.”

“John. We’re chained to a wall inside a drafty, uninsulated building and well on our way to dying from exposure and starvation. At this point, dancing is a physical impossibility.”

“But if we could. Would you?”

Sherlock stares at him, dissects him. John feels splayed open but doesn’t look away. Allows him to see, watches in turn as realisation dawns.

“Yes,” he answers slowly.

John nudges Sherlock’s shoulder with his own. “Careful. Your enthusiasm may be catching.”

Sherlock scoffs but continues softly. “I’d put on Bach; Zuill Bailey playing the Solo Cello Suites, perhaps. We’d face each other. I’d take your hand and count us off. I’d lead, of course.”

“Oi. You always lead!”

“I’ve the longer legs. Besides, during Sarabande you’d press close and I’d rest my head upon yours. You’d like that, I think. It’s an incredibly sensuous piece, the Sarabande. Banned from the court for nearly eighty years because it was too indecent for public performance.”

“Charmer.”

“I do try to oblige.”

“No, you don’t. You’re the rudest, most insulting man I’ve ever met.”

“Hmm, well. No-one’s perfect.”

“I love you. I know it’s….I don’t say it often, but I do. Love you, that is.”

“And I, you.”

<......>

_Smoky, murmured voices floating in and out._

_“...christ...help me carry….ambulance.”_

_“severe dehydration...IV….”_

_And then, the one voice that matters:_

_“John.”_

_Heavy cotton fills his throat; his tongue is thick, uncoordinated. Still, he manages to slur out one word. The most important word._

_“Sh’lock.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/ con crit always welcome! Also, Zuill Bailey is a real person, who is an absolutely phenomenal cellist. He did a performance [on NPR](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5EkdIaEDOt0) where he played Sarabande along with two other Bach Suites.


End file.
